Sprites
In secret groves and shaded glens, tiny sprites with dragonfly wings flutter. For all their fey splendor, however, sprites lack warmth and compassion. They are aggressive and hardy warriors, ta king severe measures to ward strangers away from their homes. Interlopers that come too close have their moral character judged, then are put to sleep or frightened off. Forest Protectors Sprites build little villages in the boughs of trees and willing treants, in verdant glades brightened by moss, wild flowers, and toadstools. Wild nature thrives, and the sprites allow no trespassers. When intruders are spotted, the sprites lead them astray with ominous rustling from the bushes and distant snapping twigs. Creatures foolish enough to persist in intruding on a sprite's territory are stung with poisoned arrows and lulled into a senseless sleep. While they slumber, the sprites make good their escape, retreating to an even more secluded area of the forest. Heart Seers Sprites can sense whether a creature is good or evil by the sound and feeling of its beating heart. Weighing the balance of a creature's past actions, a sprite can tell whether its heart beats rapidly in love or flags in sorrow, or whether it is darkened by hate or greed. The sprite's power to perceive the heart always shows the truth, because the heart can't lie. Poison Brewers In their forest domains, sprites brew toxins, unguents, antidotes, and poisons, including the sleep poison with which they coat their arrows. They venture far into the woods to harvest rare flowers, mosses, and fungi, sometimes crossing dangerous territory to do so. If desperate, sprites even steal their ingredients from the gardens of hags. Good-Hearted Because they are judges of the heart and favor good creatures, sprites oppose the will of evil fey and pledge to thwart evil archfey at every turn. If they encounter adventurers on a quest to rid their forest of an evil fey creature or goblinoid menace, they will pledge their support and even come to their aid when the adventurers least expect it. Unlike pixies, sprites rarely indulge in frivolous merriment and fun. They are firm warriors, protectors, and judges, and their stern bent causes other fey to consider them overly dour and serious. However, fey that respect the sprites' territory find them staunch allies in times of trouble. Sprite Traits All sprite characters share these traits with one another. * Ability Score Increase. '' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * ''Age. Sprites reach maturity around 20, and live to be about 130 years old. * Alignment. Sprites are territorial, but rarely malevolent. They tend towards neutrality instead of law or chaos, and towards good rather than evil. * Size. Excluding their wings, sprites stand between 10 and 13 inches tall. Your size is Tiny. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 10 feet. * Fey Magic. Once per day as an action, you may cast invisibility ''on yourself, without expending a spell slot or using material components. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. * 'Fly. 'All sprites are born with a pair of dragonfly wings. You have a fly speed of 40 feet. * 'Hard to See.' You gain proficiency in the Stealth skill. * 'Heart Sight.' You touch a creature and magically know the creature's current emotional state. If the target fails a DC (8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus) Charisma saving throw, you also know the creature's alignment. Celestials, fiends, and undead automatically fail the saving throw. * 'Tiny Size. 'Your small stature affords advantages and disadvantages compared to creatures of larger sizes. ** You may occupy the same space as another Tiny or larger creature, and squeeze into 15-inch spaces. ** You cannot wield any normal-sized weapons that are 'Versatile, ''Two-Handed'', or ''Heavy'', and cannot duel-wield normal-sized weapons at all. A normal-sized ''Finesse'' weapon does not count as ''Finesse'' for you unless it is also ''Light''. You require two hands to wield any normal-sized weapon larger than a dagger. ** You can wield equipment made for your size, but the damage die of this equipment moves down a level. Compare the damage die of the weapon, then move right one step on the table below: *** 1d12 (or 2d6) > 1d10 > 1d8 > 1d6 > 1d4 > 1d3 > 1d2 * ''Sprite Magic.'' You can shrink equipment sized for a medium or small creature to suit your size while it is worn or carried by you. You may only do this over the course of a short rest. While shrunk, a weapon can be used normally. A weapon's damage die level decreases by 1 while shrunk. * ''Languages.' You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. Category:Races